Talk:Party Search panel
Transfer to official GuildWiki I'm transferring my content to the official GuildWiki. I delete all foreign additions from here on the new Wiki. Big Blue 04:01, 8 February 2007 (CST) Filter/Sort I can't believe it. ANet publish this thing without the option to filter or sort???? How poor is that? The most basic requirement for such kind of list is missing. /me slaps ANet with a large trout. >:[ -- 06:01, 21 December 2006 (CST) :Too true! Zerak-Tul 06:04, 21 December 2006 (CST) :Well i believe the filter wasn't needed in the beginnning, im totally guessing here but i believe they added that option "Trade" later on when they saw a chance to make tradeimprovements with something they already made. But when it was only mission parties or questing you would never have an outpost with so many entries that you'd be unable to overlook the panel... but now with the trade, there are so many entries i do would like a sort/filter thingy too.. :on the other hand it might also be possible that they finished what they had, just in time to release it as christmas gift. :And they are maybe adding filters at the very moment now. (expanding the feature) Saelfaer 06:09, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::I hate to sound ungrateful, but without the option to filter the panel is near worthless. Might as well go back to spamming LFG/LFM in chat, scrolling through all the WTS/WTB spam. It's basically the same thing. :( -- 06:10, 21 December 2006 (CST) :::Yeah, was a good effort, but poorly executed (so far, I would wager they're going to change this). Zerak-Tul 06:14, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::::I sure hope so. Improvements to party formation and trade have been #1 priority on my wishlist ever since I started playing GW. After more than 1.5 years of waiting I certainly expected something a little more functional and sound than this. All I got is the same spam in a slightly different flavor. Give it a few days and all the trader spammers will have found ways to exploit the new system more than they've ever exploited the chat system. I have to say I'm very disapointed. :( :( :( -- 07:47, 21 December 2006 (CST) :::::It's agile software development. Do something, see if it sort of works, improve on it. Don't over design. I will be very unhappy if it stays this way, but they've already made some changes today. Space Rasta 09:56, 21 December 2006 (CST) :::::I'm happy they added a feature, with a bit of tweaking (adding filters) it can grow in a nice tool. i'll give it some time but i think it will turn out a good way... Tetris, its true though what you say about the spammers... if someone wants to misuse something they will find a way to do it. On that matter i always suggested GM's to enter the realm of guildwars... only the human finger can point those spammers in the right direction (that direction beeing NOT in guild wars :P)... but of course GM discussion isn't the case here. i'll give the party formation window some time and i'm sure arenanet will fix/adjust things properly. Saelfaer 10:13, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::::::I too appreciate the fact that we now have a team panel. It may not have filters yet, but I can feel that they're coming. Really, this is why I love ANet. My friends who play WoW are always looking forward to patches for like 2 weeks, and my friend who plays GW and I are like, we get patches all the time. We don't have to buy anything extra to get improvements. Anyway. Xiong Chiamiov 00:13, 24 December 2006 (CST) Nightfall restriction? According to the official page it is listed under Nightfall features. Does the party function work for those without Nightfall? Inquiring minds want to know!-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 10:05, 21 December 2006 (CST) :I can access the party search panel just fine and I do not own Nightfall. Naturally, the Heroes tab is grayed out. --Vortexsam 00:57, 22 December 2006 (CST) Auction House? So does this feature kinda count as an "auction house", or is it still too sloppy in terms of trades to consider it good? 75.31.253.123 04:49, 24 December 2006 (CST) :This is their auction house, easily exploitable system if you ask me. Would of been better if they just c&ped the WoW system in my opinion. Xeon 04:51, 24 December 2006 (CST) ::Do you think it's good enough so that we won't be seeing "WTB" and "WTS" spamming in the future?75.31.253.123 04:56, 24 December 2006 (CST) :::Yes and No, people will still use the WTS but they will just be using the seach panel as well now. Maybe they reduced the wts spam a bit but overall i dont see it being effective. An auctions house would not have solved this either though but there are better advantages to this system, like all trading focused in one area, the ability to provide anon trading and a safer market where people can compare other item prices of the same type to see if they are being ripped off. I kinda see this as a cheap way for anet to just say, you got a better trading system now, so shut up. Xeon 05:00, 24 December 2006 (CST) ::::Gaile said that the trade improvements are yet to come. this was not what they were talking about. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 07:56, 24 December 2006 (CST) :::::Good Xeon 07:57, 24 December 2006 (CST) ::::::Sounds interesting. A little something I'd like to add, does anyone find it strange and a bit ironic that the city "The Marketplace" in Cantha has no trading whatsoever? I guess people thought it'd be easier to set up shop in Kaineng. 75.31.253.123 16:36, 24 December 2006 (CST) Bugs? I have no idea why, but each time I try that feature and double click a name, I am automatically refused to join. Is that normal? Icyangel Strawberry 13:03, 6 January 2007 (CST) Bug #2 I put in a totem axe to sell in Kamadan Dist 2 a week ago, it won't go away and now it lets me put in a second item into search while that is still there. Annoying when people are whispering me for a totem axe while on missions. screenshot --Razamatraz 13:24, 7 January 2007 (CST) ---This seems to have resolved itself now.--Razamatraz 02:45, 8 January 2007 (CST) :I have the same bug, it SEEMED to resolve itself, but I still recieve Pm's of people asking for how much I will buy their 15^50 inscriptions. Highly Annoying, still hasnt gone away yet. On that note, I have seen some players with 2 or more ads in the party search trade tab, meaning that this bug could also be an exploit --Shadow of Shinra 18:38, 11 January 2007 (CST) Usefulness? Does anyone actually use this? I play in European territories with other language areas enabled and I never see anyone use this. Zaboomafoo 00:37, 7 May 2007 (CDT) :only place i see this used in LA and kamadan... not even droks. I imagine they use it in kaineng, but i avoid cantha whenever possible. It's to bad though, it's really useful. Eric368 00:47, 7 May 2007 (CDT) ::I wish more people (including me) would use this. M s4 17:59, 7 May 2007 (CDT) :::hm, maybe we could convince every1 in guildwiki to not say "____ LF group" for one week, and just silently use the party search panel. MAYBE people would catch on so we dont have to deal with spawm everywhere, but then again, most the time I just end up taking henchs, they are a lot more competent then most PuGs. Eric368 23:10, 7 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Well, basically what happens is that if everyone used this all of a sudden, then nothing comes up, impatient people have this sudden urge to just spam, hoping and hoping that something will pop up from the extra effort. M s4 23:18, 7 May 2007 (CDT) ::::I dunno though, personally I mind the impulsive LFG people less than the people selling items in local chat. While heroes are a lot more competent than most PuGs. However, some of the Factions missions were way easier with PuGs as you had to carry bundles around and such. Funny though, I usually add henchies via the party searh menu because it's faster. Perhaps Anet should expand it so that you'll see a group in other territories, and when you mutually decide to join them then you'll end up both going into an international district in the same party. Zaboomafoo 01:08, 8 May 2007 (CDT) kidding me right? "As of the July 17, 2007 game update, any time you enter text into the Party Search panel it will be broadcasted to All chat in the following format: : Party Search - ." On Vaca atm, but is this for real? Will this be more annoying then Mini-pets making sound? Is that possible? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 18:12, 18 July 2007 (CDT) :Yes. So say you wanna say LFG r3 monk can run lod/rc/sod/dh/bond, etc. vent/mic" or something like that you get cut off. i don't even wanna think about whats happening to trade in LA. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:14, 18 July 2007 (CDT) ::must agree on that. They're just giving more reasons to use LF instead of LFG/LFP (for an example). :::Wonderful... [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 19:51, 18 July 2007 (CDT) Description Cut Is it just me or is the allowed length for your description way to short? I was trying to sell 2 items but could only fit 1 name in there, that´s just double the time... There should be kinda like in your guildwindow, a little "portrait" beside the name of the seller where you can click and just choose "Show Full Description" and it´ll pop up in a small window or something... Or that the little popup that´s there now shows a bit more... Or am I missing something? --Soulflame 01:18, 12 November 2007 (UTC) International Districts I believe that there should be a check mark, similar to how there is in European Districts, to show Party Search requests from International Districts in any territory's Party Search. This will allow for more intercommunication, letting people in American Districts see party searches in International. Similarly, there could be a matching option if the player is in an international district, to show party search requests from home district. Also, please change the party search system so that trying to join a party in a full district doesn't click out. Perhaps if the game recognizes the district is full, port the team to the player in the empty district. Also, Party Search bugs out when porting to a full district, removing the player from the Party Search request team invite fails due to the full district, making it hard to find each other again. :GuildWiki != ANet, so stuff like "please change" balbalbla are rather pointless to post here. I suggest going to the official wiki and talk to the ANet staff there. Lawl. --- -- (s)talkpage 15:46, 4 February 2008 (UTC)